shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshall D. Vino
Captain of the Desperado Pirates Bounties: #$200,000,000 / for destroying 3 warships and stealing one by himself Appearance Same as picture, except wears a cowboy hat Personality Despite his genetics, Vino is a more caring and loyal soul. He enjoys fighting so much that his left leg twitches if he goes longer than 10 minutes without fighting. Like his father and many D's before him he has a massive appetite. He loves women and is willing to kill someone if they even so much as insult a woman. He thinks his father's way of doing things were just too unplanned. He wishes to become pirate king like his Father did, but he doesn't want to hurt innocent people to get what he wants. His unique laugh was Zehohoho. There is a running gag that involves him always starving even though he is the cook. Abilities and powers Physical Powers Has super Human speed. Can see up to 300 miles ahead of him without sniper gear. Has super endurace power. Weapons Black and Red Twin hand guns. The black gun he calles Kuroinu. The red gun he calls Akaoni Devil Fruits Mythical Zoan Type *Inu Inu no Mi Model: Cerberus Haki Color of Observation and Color of Armament Haki Relationships *Marines: generally doesn't like them, while they hate him on account of his blood. Guess sinking 3 battleships didnt make him too many friends either. *Crew: is very protective of his crew. Even though he only brings aboard strong crewmembers, he would rather they not fight a huge number of opponents without taking backup. Is usually scolded by his Doctor for taking his fights too far and always serving food to spicey for the rest of the crew. *Citizens: are scared of him because of his Father's actions. Usually gets on their good side after agreeing to keep all evil pirates at bay. History *'The Beginning of a Crew' After training on Kuraigana Island for 10 years, Vino heads out to sea with nothing but his guns and a sack of pies. He sees 4 warships up ahead and decides its time for him to get a bigger ship. Vino jumps up high and lands on a ship. He tells a captain he is taking the ship and he takes out his red gun. Instead of shooting the marine, he shoots a ship to his left,creating a giant sized red beam out of it,destroying the ship. He repeats this at the other 2 ships and asks the captain if he surrenders. When the captain refuses, he orders all marines aboard to fire cannons at Vino. Vino takes out his black gun and shoots all the cannonballs before they reach him. Vino then smiles and kicks all the marines off the ship, telling them thanks for their "generous" donation. After 2 weeks of him sailing on his new ship, Vino lands on Mt. Corvo and recruits 100 sharpshooting bandits into his crew. Before he sails off he is confronted by Admiral Akainu who says he is going to kill him before he even begins his journey. Vino orders his crew to get on the ship while he fights him off. He fights well,but is heavlly wounded. Just as Akainu is about to kill him, a girl appears and kicks him in the face. Vino watches as the girl takes a metal staff from her back and cripples Akainu, giving them a chance to escape. While sailing along the girl says her name is Sonia and that she is going to be the ship's doctor. The bandits threaten to throw her off the ship but Vino agrees to this and tells the crew it's time for a feast. *'The Man of the Future' Quotes *"Yo, the name's Vino and im taking your ship. Zehohoho!!" *"You wanna kill me? But for what? Is it because of who my Father is? Is it because of something I've done? Do you think it will stop the chaos in this world? Can't answer huh? Do you know why you can't? Because you aren't God. Just a weak human. You Admiral punk." *"Zehohoho!!! Pirates fight and Marines fight not because they want to, but because they have to. Marines want order? Pirates want destruction? These things are only opinions kid. Chaos is the only true morallity in this world." Category:Pirate Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Captain Category:Cook Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Marksman Category:Male Category:Will of D.